Super Sonic Team Possible in Olympic Madness
by kpFan739
Summary: Sonic and friends are about to go to the next Olympic Games competition with Mario and his friends, and decide to invite Team Possible along too. Unfortunately Dr. Eggman, Dr. Drakken, and Bowser weren't invited so they decide to booby trap the events at the Olympic Games as a revenge act. So Team Possible, Team Sonic, and Team Mario decide to challenge the villains to the Games.


**SUPER SONIC TEAM POSSIBLE IN **

**OLYMPIC MADNESS **

A kpFan739 Fanfiction

Sonic the Hedgehog © Sega

Kim Possible, Wreck-It Ralph © Disney

Super Mario, Donkey Kong, Miis, Legend of Zelda (cameos) © Nintendo

kpFan739 the Hedgehog, EnterpriseCV-6 the Panther, Ashley the Cat © kpFan739

Leena cameo © Blazethecat363

**Chapter 1: Mario's Invitation **

**Mobius**

Sonic and Amy were out in the backyard of their house playing with their son, Tom who is now a four-year-old Hedgehoglet. Baby Hedgehogs grow so fast, especially the speedy blue kind. Suddenly Mario and Luigi walked in through the gate.

"Hello-a Sonic, how's it-a going?" Mario asked Sonic.

"Hey Mario, not much, just bonding with my son, Tom here" Sonic responded.

"Oh, is this-a Tom? Mario asked.

"Yep, Tom the Hedgehog with Amy's smile and my charm and wit" Sonic said.

"Tom's the name, speed's my game!" Tom blurted out.

"Couldn't have said it better myself" Sonic said.

Luigi handed Sonic a card, it was an invitation to the latest Olympic Games.

"Sonic, here's a card-a to participate in the new Olympic Games, bring-a your friends, Team-a Possible with you as-a well" Luigi told Sonic and Amy.

"But what about Eggman and Bowser, aren't they supposed to attend too?" Amy asked.

"Let's-a say things-a didn't-a go well at-a London 2012-a!" Mario responded.

"Yeah, Eggman tried some mind control bogus on the audience during the Olympics last year and got disqualified" Sonic explained to Amy.

"Oh, I see now" Amy said.

"Don't worry Amy, with Team Possible, Ralph, and those other guys along with us and our friends this should be the best year at the Olympics ever!" Sonic told Amy.

"I heard from Silver that kpFan739 and his friends, Enterprise and Ashley are participating too" Amy added.

"Way Past Cool, also let's make sure to ask Marine if she wants to come along too" Sonic responded.

"Okay, I'll ask Blaze to do that" Amy said.

"Hoho, meet us-a outside-a Princess-a Peach's castle in the Mush-aroom Kingdom tomorrow morning and we'll head-a down-a to the Olympic-a Games!" Mario told Sonic and Amy as he and Luigi left.

"We better give Kim, Ron, and Rufus a call" Amy told Sonic.

"Couldn't agree more Amy" Sonic responded.

Sonic went to the phone and called Kim.

**Middleton**

Kim, Ron, and Rufus were at Bueno Nacho enjoying some Nacos, when the Kimmunicator started beeping. Kim answered it.

"Hey, what up Sonic?" Kim asked.

"Hey Kim, long time no see" Sonic said.

Film stops for a moment and kpFan739 the Hedgehog shows up.

"Okay, let me make this perfectly clear, I am not going to do the long time no see drinking gag this time, tough luck! Carry on" he said as the fanfic continued.

"Anyway, Mario and Luigi came by today and invited all of us to the new Olympic Games, we want you guys to come with us" Sonic told Kim and Ron.

"BOOYAH! The Ron Man can finally be in the Olympics" Ron said in excitement.

"How much you wanna bet, Ron's gonna lose his pants during the Games?" Sonic asked Kim.

"Ten bucks?" Kim offered.

"Deal, alright I'll tell Silver to beam to Middleton and fetch you guys, and we'll head over to the Mushroom Kingdom tomorrow morning" Sonic responded as he hung up the phone.

In a classic 80s montage (cue the Rocky music!), we see Team Possible, Team Sonic, and Team Ralph getting ready for the Olympic Games. They were lifting weights, running, boxing with a punching bag, even Kim did a bit of cheerleading.

Meanwhile at Dr. Eggman's base, Eggman remembered he wasn't allowed to attend the Olympic Games this year after what he did at London 2012 and told Dr. Drakken and Shego that Kim Possible and friends were attending the Olympics and not the villains.

"Drakken, Shego, Kim Possible is attending the Olympic Games with Sonic and Mario this year, and they said we weren't invited!" Eggman told Drakken and Shego.

"How dare they diss us, I say we trash the Games and booby trap everything" Drakken responded.

"I like the sound of that Drakken, we're going to put a bunch of traps and weapons around the arena and make Sonic, Kim, Mario, and everyone else treat us with respect, and soon we'll take over the Olympic Games, and soon THE WORLD, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dr. Eggman laughed evilly.

"I'm surrounded by idiots" Shego said to herself.

"Don't you worry Shego, this plan will not fail" Drakken said.

Cuts to a montage of all the times Drakken and Eggman failed.

"Oh, good point Shego, hmmm…Eggman, can you contact Bowser and ask him to help us?" Drakken asked.

"Absolutely" Eggman said.

Drakken and Eggman sent a video message to Bowser's castle, requesting that he helps them get revenge on Team Possible, Team Sonic, and Team Mario.

**Chapter 2: Getting Ready For The Games **

**Middleton **

Silver beamed to Middleton to fetch Kim, Ron, and Rufus, he knocked on the front door and Kim answered.

"Hey Silver, Ron and I are getting ready for the Olympics" Kim told Silver.

"Nice, how's your daughter, Penny doing?" Silver asked.

"She's doing great, right now she's off on a mission so she wasn't able to come with us" Kim said.

"Aww, that's too bad, at least she's keeping your world safe" Silver responded.

"Yep, that's true, hold on a sec, let me check on Ron" Kim said as she went in the bedroom to see if Ron's ready for the Games.

"Hey Ron, you ready?" Kim asked.

"The Ron Man is always ready" Ron said as he got his old gear together from the time he tried to join a sports team in the X Games episode.

"Rufus, let's go!" Ron called to Rufus.

Rufus rushed over and got into Ron's pocket and Silver beamed everyone to Mobius where the rest of Team Sonic were waiting.

"Alright Sonic, ready to roll?" Silver asked.

"Yeah, let's head over to the Mushroom Kingdom" Sonic said as everyone got into Tails' X-Tornado and flew to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"So how's Tom doing lately Sonic?" Kim asked.

"He's doing great, the little guy is growing up fast" Sonic responded.

"He's four" Amy added.

"Wow, he is growing up fast, guess super fast growth is in your DNA" Kim told Sonic and Amy.

"kpFan739 said a similar thing at the beginning of this fanfic" Sonic laughed.

Sonic was looking around the X-Tornado and realized something.

"OH MY GOD, WE FORGOT SHADOW!" Sonic said.

**Meanwhile**

Shadow was sleeping in his pod and noticed he overslept and Team Possible and Team Sonic already left.

"Damn, I'm late for the Olympics!" Shadow said as he got his things and ran out of Tails' workshop.

He was running ferociously and noticed he accidentally ran into a young girl.

"I'm sorry ma'am…Leena?" Shadow asked the girl.

"Shadow?" she asked.

"Well this is awkward" Shadow said as he continued running to catch the X-Tornado.

Shadow found the X-Tornado, dashed over to it, and jumped on top of it.

"Whew, that was a close one" Sonic said.

"Real courteous faker!" Shadow said angrily.

"Ah whatever, let's just get over to the Mushroom Kingdom already" Sonic responded.

So they continued flying to the Mushroom Kingdom where they were going to meet Mario and his friends at Princess Peach's castle. Gee I wonder if she's gonna bake them a cake and get kidnapped…maybe!

"Hey Mario, we're here!" Sonic called to Mario.

"Yes-a you have-a made it, hello Kim-a Possible, Ron-a Stoppable, it's-a me, Mario!" Mario told Kim

"Hey Mario, nice to meet you" Kim said as she shook Mario's hand.

"This is-a my brother Luigi, Princess-a Peach, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, his nephew, Diddy Kong, Wario, Waluigi, Princess-a Daisy, Toad and-a Toadette, and these guys are-a the Miis" Mario said as he introduced Team Possible to his friends.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi blurted out.

"Does that dinosaur have a saddle?" Ron asked as he looked at Yoshi.

Sonic and Kim face-palmed at Ron, due to his obvious observation.

"Yes-a Ron, I ride on-a Yoshi's back when I'm off to save the princess" Mario responded.

"He's also a good friend of Tails" Sonic added.

"Yeah, he and I spent a lot of time together during the Olympic Games" Tails said.

"That's right Tails" Sonic responded.

"Hey Peach, Daisy" Amy said.

"Hello Amy, hello Blaze" Peach responded.

"So, how are things since London 2012?" Blaze asked.

"Pretty good for the most part, except the fact Peach keeps getting kidnapped by Bowser and Mario has to save her, but other than that things are going well, we're excited about doing the Olympics again with you guys" Daisy responded.

"Same here, by the way these are my kids, Titanium, Silvia, and Isabel the Hedgekittens" Blaze said as she introduced Peach and Daisy to her kids.

"Hey there" Titanium said.

"It's an honor to meet you three" Peach told Titanium, Silvia, and Isabel.

"Team-a Mario, Sonic, Possible, and-a Ralph, let's-a go!" Luigi called out.

"Alright guys, let's get moving" Sonic said as everyone got back into the X-Tornado and Mario and his friends took Princess Peach's jet (from Super Mario Sunshine) over to the Olympic Games.

**Chapter 3: Let The Games Begin **

**X-Tornado**

Team Possible and Team Sonic were flying in the X-Tornado, Sonic asked Tails where the Olympics were going to be held this year.

"So Tails, where will be the Olympic Games be held this year?" Sonic asked Tails.

"That's actually a good question" Tails said as he started typing on his computer.

Turns out the Olympics are being held in Middleton.

"It's being held in MIDDLETON!?" Sonic said simultaneously.

"I guess we're gonna have to do a little Dimension travelling again, Silver can you get on that?"

"No problem" Silver said as he generated a giant vortex for the X-Tornado and Peach's jet to enter.

The X-Tornado and Peach's jet entered the vortex to Middleton, however there was a slight altitude problem and the X-Tornado crashed into Mr. Barkin's house.

"STOPPABLE!" Mr. Barkin shouted.

"Ugh, hi Mr. B" Ron said in fear.

"Explanation now, that house cost a lot of money, money that I'm sure you don't have and… *gasps*!" Mr. Barkin said as he noticed the Sonic characters are back.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! IT'S THE TALKING HEDGEHOGS, MAYDAY, MAYDAY, TAKE COVER!" Mr. Barkin screamed as he hid in his closet.

"What's up with him?" Sonic asked.

After that comedic moment, Team Possible, Team Sonic, Team Ralph, and Team Mario made it to the Middleton Olympic Games where EnterpriseCV-6 the Panther and Ashley the Cat were waiting.

"Yo guys, you made it" EnterpriseCV-6 said as everyone walked in.

"That's right, we're here for the Olympics!" kpFan739 responded.

"Let's get our gear stewed in the locker rooms and get ready for the first ever Middleton Olympic Games!" Sonic told everyone.

"YEAH!" Everyone chanted.

"WHAT ARE WE!?" Sonic shouted.

"WAY PAST SPANKIN' COOL!" Everyone shouted back.

"NOW LET'S MOVE IT!" Sonic said as everyone rushed out to the stadium where literally thousands of Disney, Sega, and Nintendo characters are in the audience.

The whole audience was cheering when Sonic, Kim, Mario, and friends came out.

"Wow, I've never seen this many people since the Hoverboard Race" Ron said as he gazed upon the large crowd.

"Yeah, the Olympic Games are pretty epic, aren't they Ron?" Sonic asked Ron.

"Hey, where's Tom Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Don't worry Amy, Ralph offered to take care of him while we're in the Games" Sonic responded.

"Oh, that's good, I hope he doesn't cause them any trouble like what happened to us" Amy said.

"Besides it's not like we'll be competing with a bunch of old Badniks like usual" Sonic added.

Suddenly, there was a noise coming, everyone looked up, and wouldn't you know it, the villains showed up in the Egg Fort 2.

"KIM POSSIBLE, SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, MARIO, AND FRIENDS, YOUR DAYS AT THE OLYMPIC GAMES ARE OVER!" Dr. Eggman announced from a Megaphone above the stadium.

"What do you Badniks want?" Sonic asked.

"PAYBACK, FOR NOT ALLOWING US TO ATTEND THE OLYMPICS, SO WE BOOBY TRAPPED ALL THE EVENTS!" Drakken responded through the Megaphone.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do than ruin a sporting competition?" Sonic asked.

"We can't think of any plans to take over the world" Drakken and Eggman said in guilt.

"But taking over the Olympic Games will be just as fun!" Eggman added.

"Alright well, WE CHALLENGE YOU BOZOS TO THE OLYMPIC GAMES TO DECIDE WHO IS SUPERIOR, IF WE WIN YOU GUYS GOTTA STOP CAUSING TROUBLE AND GIVE YOURSELVES UP, AND IF YOU WIN, WE'LL SURRENDER AND YOU GUYS CAN ROBOTICIZE US OR SOME JUNK LIKE THAT!" Sonic announced to the villains through another Megaphone.

"Ooh, this should be devilishly fun, let's do it Drakken and Eggman!" Monkey Fist told Drakken and Eggman.

"VERY WELL HEDGEHOG!" Drakken told Sonic as all the villains came out of the Egg Fort 2.

Sounds like Team Possible, Team Sonic, and Team Mario have quite the competition, Drakken, Eggman, Shego, Bowser, Bowser Jr., King K. Rool, King Boo, Petey Piranha, Mephiles the Dark, Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, Chaos, Metal Sonic, Adrena Lynn, Motor Ed, Senor Senior Sr. and Senor Senior Jr., Professor Dementor, B.O.N.N.I.E, Aviarius, the Bebe robots, and Jet the Hawk of the Babylon Rogues.

"We're dead" Ron said in fear as he hid under a bench.

"Head in the game Ron, we can take them" Kim told Ron as she helped him get up.

"Alright everyone, let's get started!" Sonic said as all the heroes gathered on one side of the stadium while the villains were on the other.

From the newsstand, Middleton anchorwoman, Susie and Station Square anchorwoman, Scarlett Garcia were covering the Middleton Olympic Games.

"I am Susie Knowitall and this is the first ever Middleton Olympic Games with Team Possible, Team Sonic, and Team Mario against their mortal enemies, this should be quite an experience, wouldn't you say Scarlett Garcia?" Susie asked Scarlett.

"It sure is Susie, the Middleton Olympics is right under way, from here we can see Sonic and Eggman eyeing each other angrily, so let us begin, the first event is 100m track race!" Scarlett announced.

The giant monitor above the crowd announced all the contenders who are participating in the track race.

"**THE CONTENDERS ARE…SONIC THE HEDGEHOG…KIM POSSIBLE…MARIO…SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG…DR. EGGMAN…SHEGO…SILVER THE HEDGEHOG…BLAZE THE CAT…LUIGI…DAISY…MILES "TAILS" PROWER…AVIARIUS…AND DR. DRAKKEN!" **The monitor announced.

"This should be a piece of cake" Sonic said as the contenders went to the track.

** "100M TRACK RACE BEGINS IN 3…" **The monitor announced.

Everyone made their starting marks and Blaze and Shego looked at each other angrily.

**"2…" **The monitor continued.

Extreme close up of Shadow's, Silver's Luigi's, Blaze's, Silver's, Aviarius', Drakken's, Shego's, Tails', Eggman's, Mario's, Kim's, and Sonic's eyes.

**"1!" **The monitor announced.

Everyone rocketed from the starting point and started running.

Sonic and Shadow zipped through the track, tripping Eggman, Aviarius, and Drakken. Blaze and Shego were fighting each other while running while Silver threw Shego to the ground with his Psychokinesis, Tails was running while propelling his tails, Eggman was falling behind, Kim was running and dodging the falling villains, Ron was running very quickly but there's just one problem, his pants were latched to a pole right by the starting point and he's running without his pants, while Mario, Luigi and Daisy were just running normally.

Sonic made it to the finish line first, then Shego, then Blaze, Shadow, Kim, Ron, Silver, Tails, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Aviarius, and Drakken in this order, and Eggman came in last.

"I hate that hedgehog" Eggman said to himself.

"And so Sonic the Hedgehog came in first place!" Susie announced and everyone applauded.

"Good luck enjoying your victory for now blue hedgehog, soon it's all going to change!" Shego told Sonic.

Whatever green babe!" Sonic responded.

"WHAT DID YOU!? GRRRR!" Shego shouted as she started to charge up her plasma balls.

"Ah Ah AHH!" Blaze told Shego as fire appeared in her hands.

Ron looked down and noticed his pants were missing.

"Oh great, why here?" Ron asked himself.

"Well, that was a close call for Sonic, so the next event will be Hammer Throw!" Scarlett announced.

The monitor appeared again and announced the contenders.

**"THE CONTENDERS ARE…KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA…BOWSER…DONKEY KONG…VECTOR THE CROCODILE…LORD MONKEY FIST…MOTOR ED…E-123 OMEGA…AND SENOR SENIOR JR.!" **The monitor announced.

Knuckles, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Vector, Monkey Fist, Motor Ed, Omega, and Senor Senior Jr. got in their places for the Hammer Throw competition.

**Chapter 4: Heroes Get Hammered!**

**Hammer Throw Field **

"First competing is Bowser!" Susie announced.

Bowser went into the Hammer Throwing cage with his chained throwing ball and started spinning around with it and threw it rapidly into the air. He threw it hard and far, when it finally landed a Shy Guy and a Koopa Troopa ran after it to measure the distance.

"92.938m!" the Shy Guy called out.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bowser laughed.

"Okay now competing is E-123 Omega!" Scarlett announced.

"Primary Objective: Throw Hammer Ball!" Omega said.

He spun the hammer ball around and threw it, like Bowser he threw it pretty far, but…

"85.838m!" the Shy Guy called out.

It wasn't as far as Bowser's.

"Mission Failed!" Omega said.

"Don't worry Omega, you did fine" Knuckles told Omega.

"The next contender is Motor Ed!" Susie announced.

"HAAAAA YEAH!" Motor Ed shouted.

Motor Ed grabbed his hammer ball, spun it around, and threw it, he didn't quite throw it as far as Bowser or Omega.

"74.137m!" the Shy Guy called out.

"Aw, that is messed up bro, seriously!" Motor Ed said as he angrily walked off.

"Whoa, bummer, okay now competing is Vector the Crocodile!" Scarlett announced.

"Go get em Vector!" Charmy cheered.

"Good luck man" Espio told Vector.

"Thanks guys, I'll do my best" Vector said as he took his hammer ball.

Vector spun the ball around and threw it; he threw it further than Omega but still not as far as Bowser.

"90.827m!" the Shy Guy called out.

"AWWW COME ON!" Vector shouted.

"Don't worry Vector, you did your best" Knuckles said as he patted him on the back.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bowser laughed at Vector while pointing at him.

Vector punched him in the stomach and walked over to the bleachers.

"Wow, that was a Crocker, next up is Lord Monkey Fist!" Susie announced.

"This will be easy for a master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar!" Monkey Fist said as he took a hammer ball.

He spun the hammer ball around and threw it; he threw it further than Omega but not as far as Vector.

"89.572m!" the Shy Guy called out.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE, GET THAT SHY GUY MONKEY NINJAS!" Monkey Fist called to his Monkey Ninjas.

The Monkey Ninjas started running towards the Shy Guy but Wreck-It Ralph ran in front of him.

"Sorry, little monkey guys, but I gotta take you guys out" Ralph said as he threw the Monkey Ninjas out.

Fix-It Felix Jr. ran over to Ralph and told him Sonic and Amy's son wandered off.

"Ralph, Tom's missing!" Felix told Ralph.

"What? We gotta find him, let's go!" Ralph responded.

Ralph, Felix, and Vanellope headed out to find Tom before he gets into trouble.

"Wow, what a coincidence, next contender is Donkey Kong!" Scarlett announced.

"Good luck DK" Diddy told Donkey Kong.

"No problem, Lil' Nephew, this'll be easy!" Donkey Kong told Diddy as he grabbed the hammer ball.

Donkey Kong spun his hammer ball around rapidly.

"BANANAAAAAAAAAAA SLAMMER!" Donkey Kong shouted as he threw the hammer ball.

"90.456m!" the Shy Guy called out.

"Oh, you were close Donkey Kong, good work though" Knuckles told Donkey Kong.

"Thanks Knux" Donkey Kong told Knuckles.

"Next contender is Senor Senior Jr.!" Susie announced.

"Oh, goodie, I get to throw a hammer ball and get some ladies" Jr. said as he tried to take a hammer ball but ended up breaking his back.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH, I BROKE MY BACK!" Jr. shouted as he fell on the ground.

"Boy, that seems painful, okay next up is Knuckles the Echidna!" Scarlett announced.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Knuckles said as he took a hammer ball.

Eggman rushed over to Knuckles and whispered in his ear.

"Sonic is trying to take the Master Emerald again" Eggman whispered.

"SHUT UP EGGMAN!" Knuckles shouted as he accidentally threw the hammer ball in the opposite direction and out of the arena.

"And it seems Knuckles accidentally threw the ball outside of the stadium, as we all know that doesn't count, I guess Bowser wins this event!" Susie announced.

"Don't worry Knuckles, Eggman just likes to mess with people" Sonic told Knuckles.

"The real question is where's the hammer ball gonna land?" Knuckles asked.

We see Mr. Barkin trying to repair the damages Team Possible and Team Sonic did to his house and suddenly the hammer ball smashed another hole into his house.

"OH, COME ON!" Mr. Barkin shouted.

**Chapter 5: The Adventures of Tom the Hedgehog and the Uneven Bars**

**Stadium Lobby**

Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix Jr., and Vanellope Von Schweetz were roaming around the lobby of the arena looking for Sonic and Amy's son, Tom.

"Now I can see what Sonic and Amy were talking about when they said he could be a handful" Ralph said.

"Don't worry Ralph, we'll find him" Felix told Ralph.

"I think I found him!" Vanellope told Ralph and Felix.

Tom was running around the lobby at supersonic speed, boy hedgehog children are wild little creatures.

"Wow, they really weren't kidding, Tom's fast" Felix said.

"Yeah, I know, this might be tougher than I thought" Ralph responded.

"You can't catch me, you can't catch me!" Tom said as he continued running around.

"Vanellope, get the kart!" Ralph told Vanellope.

Cue the 1960s Batman theme!

Vanellope started chasing Tom around with her kart so she can catch him.

"Gotcha, you little varmit!" Vanellope said as she hugged Tom.

"Vanellope" Tom said as he hugged her face.

"Whew, that was a close one, alright let's head back down to the arena" Ralph said they went back down to the Games.

**Olympic Games arena**

"Okay, the next event will be Uneven Bars!" Susie announced.

The monitor appeared again and announced the contenders.

**"THE CONTENDERS ARE…AMY ROSE…MILES "TAILS" PROWER…KIM POSSIBLE…DAISY…PEACH…SHEGO…BLAZE THE CAT…SILVER THE HEDGEHOG…RON STOPPABLE…SONIC THE HEDGEHOG…ADRENA LYNN…AND THE BEBE ROBOTS!" **The monitor announced.

"The Bebes will win this competition, because the Bebes are perfect!" The Bebe robots told the heroes.

"Yeah, good luck with that Bebe RoboGoons!" Sonic told the Bebes.

"First competing is Amy Rose!" Scarlett announced.

"Good luck out there Amy" kpFan739 told Amy.

"Thanks, I'm gonna win for the team!" Amy responded.

"Yeah, you're gonna do great darling" Sonic said as he kissed Amy.

"Thanks dear" Amy responded as she rushed over to the Uneven Bar course.

Amy grabbed a hold of the high bar and started flipping around on it, did some jumps, flipped some more, jumped onto the lower bar and flipped on that bar, jumped onto the other bar again and flipped more on that one, until nine jump flips later when she completed the challenge, everyone cheered and applauded.

"Great work Amy!" Sonic said as he hugged Amy.

"Thanks Sonic" Amy responded.

"That was quite a performance Amy gave, now we have Adrena Lynn!" Susie announced.

Adrena Lynn headed over to the course and ordered a pit of alligators under it.

"HEY, WHERE'S MY ALLIGATOR PIT!?" Adrena Lynn shouted at Toad.

"But, there are not alligator pits at the Olympic Games" Toad told Adrena Lynn.

"I RUN THE SHOW, NOT YOU YA LITTLE MUSHROOM HEADED FREAK, GET THE ALLIGATOR PIT!" Adrena Lynn ordered.

Toad put the alligator pit under the bar course.

"HA! FAH-REAKY!" Adrena Lynn called out as she started flipping around on the bars, but when she tried to do a jump flip she slipped and fell into the alligator pit, don't worry she'll make it out.

Off screen, an alligator chomped her.

Or not.

"Boy, that was a brutal image, wasn't it Susie, okay next up is Kim Possible!" Scarlett announced.

"I haven't done this in a while, but I'll do my best" Kim said as she flipped onto the bar course and started flipping around on the bars, she was doing it perfectly.

"Kim came out on top!" Susie announced.

"Way to go Kim!" Sonic said as he and Kim fist-bumped.

"That was Bon-Diggity Kim!" Ron said as he hugged Kim.

"Thanks guys, it was No Big!" Kim responded.

"Okay, next up is Blaze the Cat!" Susie announced.

"Break a leg out there Princess, HAHAHAHAHA!" Shego laughed as she pushed Blaze.

Blaze shot a flame at Shego's face and she fell to the ground, while walking over to the course.

"Okay kids, prepare for the most awesome thing you will ever see your mom do!" Silver told Titanium, Silvia, and Isabel.

"More awesome than clawing Shego and setting her on fire?" Silvia asked.

"Okay, probably not as awesome as that, but it's still awesome" Silver responded.

Blaze started flipping around on the bars, she was doing very well, until Shego started dumping motor oil on the bars, making her slip off, and causing the two of them to brawl…again!

"And it looks like we got yet another fight between Blaze the Cat and Shego, let's see what happens!" Scarlett announced.

Blaze and Shego were battling each other again, Shego was throwing plasma balls at Blaze, but Blaze was dodging them and shooting her with fire.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Shego screamed.

"How's that?" Blaze asked Shego.

"You're dead Blaze, you hear me, you, your friends, and your family ARE DEAD!" Shego shouted at Blaze.

"Don't you DARE talk about ME, my FRIENDS, and my FAMILY like that ever AGAIN!" Blaze shouted as she punched Shego right in the face, knocking her out.

"And Shego is knocked out, Blaze wins!" Susie announced.

Everyone cheered and applauded for Blaze.

"Now we have Silver the Hedgehog!" Scarlett announced.

"Alright, I'm up!" Silver said as he went to the Uneven Bar course.

Silver flipped around on the bars, he was doing well until he lost his balance and fell onto the mat.

"NOOO, how can this happen?" Silver asked in guilt.

"Apparently Psychokinesis wasn't enough for Silver to win the Uneven Bars event, he's got more events to prove himself, but in the meantime we have Princess Peach!" Susan announced.

"Good luck-a out-a there Princess-a!" Mario told Peach.

"Thank you Mario, I will bake you a cake when we're done with the Games" Peach responded.

"Totally called that!" kpFan739 blurted out.

Peach went over to the bars and flipped around on them, she was doing very well.

"She's-a doing great out-a there!" Mario told Sonic.

"Let's just hope nothing messes her up" Sonic responded.

Suddenly Bowser rushed over and grabbed Peach from the Bars and ran to the lobby.

"MARIOOOOO!" Peach shouted.

"Called that too!" kpFan739 blurted out.

"Mario, you better go do your thing, Luigi will tell you who wins the event while you save Peach.

"Mario has rushed across the field and out to the lobby to catch Bowser and save Peach, I guess we can't count Peach for the moment, so let's move onto Daisy!" Susan announced.

Daisy went over to the court, flipped around on the bars continuously, she was doing very well, and came out successfully.

"What a spectacular performance from Daisy, next up is Tails!" Scarlett announced.

"Good luck out their bro!" Sonic told Tails as they fist-bumped each other.

"Thanks Sonic, I'll do my best" Tails responded.

So Tails went to the court, flipped around on the bars, yadda yadda yadda!, he came out on top, and the audience cheered for him. I'm sure you guys are probably getting tired of me going on about the Uneven Bars, don't worry we're almost done!

"I did it Sonic!" Tails said happily.

"You sure did bro!" Sonic responded.

"Tails did a wonderful job, next up is Ron Stoppable!" Susie announced.

"BOOYAH!, The Ron Man's Up!" Ron said in excitement as he rushed over to the court.

He tried to jump onto the bars, but he couldn't reach the high bar, so he tried flipping onto the higher bar with the low bar but unfortunately he flipped over the high bar, his pants got latched onto the bar and ripped his pants off.

"Wow, this is getting annoying" Ron said as he walked off.

"That sure was comedy gold, I wish we could count that for being hilarious but sadly he didn't succeed in flipping on the bars, so now we have the Bebe Robots!" Scarlett announced.

The Bebe robots went off the Uneven Bars, one by one, most of them were successful, except for the last one. The last one flipped and her head broke off when she tried to flip onto the higher bar.

Sonic rushed to the course and grabbed the decapitated head.

"Alas, poor Bebe!" Sonic said as he threw the head back onto the ground.

Everyone was laughing after Sonic did that Shakespeare quote. However Drakken grabbed Kim by the mouth and carried her away, Eggman did the same thing with Amy.

"That was awesome, what'd you think Amy?...Amy?" Sonic asked as he noticed Amy is missing.

"Kim?" Sonic asked.

"Have you guys seen Amy and Kim? They're missing" Sonic asked.

"No, we can't find them, don't worry we'll help you find them" Blaze said as she, Sonic, and Ron left to save Amy and Kim.

"It appears we'll have to delay Sonic's Uneven Bar challenge, because Kim and Amy went missing!" Susie announced.

**Furnace Room**

Drakken and Eggman took Kim and Amy down to furnace room and tied them up.

"What are you creeps doing?" Amy asked angrily.

"Cheating, of course because that's what villains do best" Drakken responded.

"You think you guys can get away with this?" Kim asked.

"Why yes, with this new substance we created, known as Egg-traordinary Power Pill, which will give us more speed, agility, and strength power to make sure the villains go home with the gold!" Eggman told Kim and Amy.

"You two are so dead, when I get myself untied!" Amy shouted angrily.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you sweet little Amy, see these, they're Self-Activating Lasers, they'll blast anything that moves!" Drakken told Amy.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we got some Games to win, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman and Drakken laughed evilly as they left the furnace room and locked the door.

**Chapter 6: To The Rescue **

**Lobby **

Sonic, Ron, and Blaze were searching for Kim and Amy in the lobby, asking people if they saw them, no luck.

"Have you guys seen a pink hedgehog and a teenage girl around here?" Sonic asked Scourge.

"No, now get lost!" Scourge responded.

"Uh, have you seen a pink hedgehog and a teenage girl come by here?" Ron asked AiAi and MeeMee.

"No" AiAi responded.

"Pardon me, but have you seen a pink hedgehog and a teenage girl walk by?...Hey, you look familiar have we met?" Blaze asked.

Blaze was asking her doppelganger from another dimension, Blaze Possible if she saw Amy and Kim.

Sonic, Ron, and Blaze finally met up again to try and find them again.

"Did you guys find them?" Sonic asked.

"No, we didn't" Ron responded.

"This is so strange, where do you think Kim and Amy could have ran off to?" Blaze asked.

"Perhaps they got kidnapped and locked in the furnace room" Ron said as he pointed to the furnace room door.

"HELP, SONIC, RON, HELP!" Amy shouted from behind the door.

"Hey, I got it right" Ron said as he tried opening the door, but it was locked.

"Door's locked" Ron told Sonic.

"Stand back!" Sonic said as he Spindashed through the door.

"Oh Sonic, my hero" Amy said as Sonic untied her.

"Hey, I'm just doing my job Amy, after all I don't want to lose the cutest hedgehog I ever laid my eyes on" Sonic responded.

"Oh you" Amy said as she kissed Sonic.

Ron untied Kim and they all left the furnace room and back out to the Games.

"Okay, Sonic is back, now he can participate in the Uneven Bars!" Susie announced.

"Go get em Sonic!" Amy said.

Sonic rushed over to the bars, starting rapidly flipping around them, performing tricks while jumping from the bars, and landed on his feet.

"Booyah" Sonic said as everyone applauded.

Sonic has made it through the Uneven Bars, the heroes win the event!" Scarlett announced.

Everyone powerfully cheered and applauded for the heroes, it was almost like a madhouse.

"The next events are the Long, Triple, and High Jumps!" Susie announced.

The monitor appeared again and announced the contenders.

**"THE CONTENDERS ARE…SONIC THE HEDGEHOG…MILES "TAILS" PROWER…KIM POSSIBLE…SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG…SILVER THE HEDGEHOG…BLAZE THE CAT…LORD MONKEY FIST…MARIO…HEY, LOOK MARIO'S BACK!, ANYWAY…LUIGI…YOSHI…MEPHILES THE DARK…CHAOS…KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA…ROUGE THE BAT…AND AMY ROSE!" **The monitor announced.

"Sonic is up first for the Long Jump!" Scarlett announced.

"Leave it to me" Sonic told everyone.

"Yeah, cuz you're the Fastest Thing Alive!" kpFan739 told Sonic.

Sonic went to the Long Jump track and made his mark.

"Ready Sonic?" Cream asked.

"Ready Cream" Sonic responded.

"GO!" Cream said.

Sonic zipped over to the end of the track and made his long jump.

"6.220m Mr. Sonic" Cream told Sonic.

"Thanks Cream" Sonic said.

"Okay, next up is Shadow!" Susie announced.

"Good luck out there Shadow, Maria's rooting for you" Rouge told Shadow.

Shadow smiled at Rouge for a moment and ran over to the track. He started running towards the end of the track and jumped.

"7.225m" Cream told Shadow.

Everyone applauded for Shadow.

"Great work Shadow" kpFan739 told Shadow.

So all the other contenders did the Long Jump as a montage, Kim's score was 6.218m, Tails' score was 6.214m, Mario's score was 7.000m, Silver's score was 6.997m, Monkey Fist's score was 6.890m, Mephiles' score was 7.225m (he's tied with Shadow), Knuckles' score was 6.219m, Rouge's score was tied with Knuckles, Chaos' score was 6.023m, Blaze's score was 6.222m, Yoshi's score was 7,010m, Luigi's score was 7.021m, and Amy's score was 6.017m. So let's move on to the Triple and High Jumps.

**Chapter 7: The Big Jumps, Swims, and the Montage**

The same contenders as the Long Jump were scheduled to perform the Triple Jump and High Jump, and Blaze was the first contender.

"Okay sis, you can do this, you got the Flame!" kpFan739 told Blaze.

"Thanks bro!" Blaze responded.

"You're gonna do great out there Blaze" Silver told Blaze.

"Thank you dear" Blaze said as she hugged Silver and kissed him on the cheek.

Blaze went to the track; made her mark, and zipped past the starting post, when she made it to the end she did the Triple Jump perfectly.

"At least Shego didn't disrupt this event!" kpFan739 said.

To save time and trying not to stretch this fanfic to infinity, I'm just gonna give you guys the scoreboard of some of the remaining events! XD

**SCOREBOARD! **

**BLAZE: 29.875m**

**MARIO: 28.397m**

**SONIC: 27.752m**

**SHADOW: 29.743m**

**KIM: 28.890m**

**MONKEY FIST: 27.634m**

**AMY: 27.573m**

**MEPHILES: 26.324m**

**LUIGI: 26.320m**

**TAILS: 26.316m**

**KNUCKLES: 26.210m**

**ROUGE: 26.210m (Tied with Knuckles) **

**YOSHI: 26.205m **

**CHAOS: 25.690m**

**SILVER: 25.672m**

"It appears Blaze took home the gold for this event, let's get to the High Jump!" Scarlett announced.

**A few fanfic writing moments later!**

"Sonic won the High Jump!" Susie announced.

And now for the montage of other Olympic events and who won each event since this fanfic is definitely getting stretched out!

Table Tennis (Tails: All he had to do was whack an exploding golf ball at Duff Killigan), Archery (Kim), Volleyball (Silver and Donkey Kong), Canoeing (Knuckles and Vector), Pole Vault (Sonic), Javelin Throw (Eggman), Discus Throw (Daisy), Vault (Amy and Peach), Shooting (Shadow), Soccer (Sonic and Kim), Track Cycling (Shadow because he was riding his motorcycle), Badminton (Metal Sonic, don't ask! XD), Rowing (Bowser and Bowser Jr.), Equestrian (Kim's cousin Joss, yes she was a contender!), and a montage of the SSTP Cheer Squad (Kim, Amy, Blaze, Rouge, Cream, Marine, and the former Middleton cheer squad cheering, except for Bonnie of course, she's cheering for the villains in her mechanical suit!, We're now at the final challenges, fencing, swimming, gymnastics, and the 400m hurdle track race.

"Okay, the fencing battle between Sonic and Dr. Eggman is about to begin, this should be an epic battle!" Susie announced.

"This should be easy, after all I'm the guy who mastered Caliburn, I was born ready for this" Sonic told his teammates.

"Be careful though Sonic, Baldy McNosehair likes to play tricks on everyone" kpFan739 told Sonic.

"I'll be careful" Sonic said as he went into the ring.

Sonic and Eggman were eyeing each other angrily, almost like they were about to charge at each other.

"Ready to lose Sonic?" Eggman asked Sonic.

"Depends, are you ready to lose Baldy McNosehair?" Sonic asked Eggman.

"Curse you Sonic, for once can you just call me Dr. Robotnik or Eggman again?" Eggman asked.

"But Baldy McNosehair is funny, you gotta admit it's a little better than RoButtnik" Sonic told Eggman.

"Yeah, that's true…HEY!" Eggman responded.

"Ooh, time to fight" Sonic said.

Sonic and Eggman got out their fencing swords and are ready to battle each other.

**"Ready?...FIGHT!" **The Monitor announced.

Sonic and Eggman started clashing each other with their swords; they were both evenly matched.

"Wow Eggman, didn't know you were good with swords" Sonic told Eggman while clashing his sword against Eggman's.

"I've been practicing in my spare time when I'm not trying to destroy you" Eggman responded.

"It probably won't do you any good, when I do this" Sonic said as he started rapidly clashing his sword around.

Eggman's sword was starting to heat up due to Sonic's rapid clashing and was burning his hand.

"AAAAAHHHHH, CURSE YOU SONIC!" Eggman shouted as Sonic knocked him out of the ring.

"Sonic wins round 1, time for the second round!" Scarlett announced.

Eggman took one of his Egg-straordinary Power Pills and become stronger and now has faster reflexes. Sonic continued to rapidly clash his sword around against Eggman's but Eggman was doing the same thing to Sonic, causing both swords to catch on fire, and fell out of Sonic and Eggman's hands. So there's only one way for Sonic to win.

He Spindashed right into Eggman's stomach and he fell out of the ring.

"Sonic wins!" Susan announced.

Everyone applauded and cheered.

"Way to go Sonic" Kim told Sonic.

"Yeah that was awesome!" Ron responded.

"Thanks everyone, I couldn't have done it without friends like you guys" Sonic told everyone.

"The next event is swimming, let's head over to the aquatics center!" kpFan739 told everyone as they all left.

So Team Possible, Team Sonic, Team Mario, and the villains went to the aquatics center for the swimming events.

**Meanwhile **

Ralph, Felix, and Vanellope lost Tom again, so once again they're in another crazy chase to find that little Hedgehoglet.

"I can only imagine how Sonic's mother must have felt when she had to take care of Sonic, Sonia, and Manic when they were kids, before she mysteriously disappeared" Ralph told Felix and Vanellope.

"Aww, come on Ralph we found him once already, we can do it again, and for the record that wasn't a very good Sonic show" Vanellope responded.

"I gotta agree with her on this Ralph" Felix told Ralph.

"What, I liked it" Ralph said.

"Never mind, let's just continue searching for Tom" Felix said as they continued looking for Tom.

**Aquatics Center **

Everyone made it to the aquatics center, the girls got into their swimsuits from London 2012, they even got one for Kim which resembled her season 4 mission outfit.

"*Wolf Whistle* Wow, You look great KP!" Ron told Kim.

"Thanks Ron" Kim responded.

"So, the first swimming event is 100m Freestyle!" Scarlett announced.

The monitor appeared again to announce the contenders.

**"THE CONTENDERS ARE…SONIC THE HEDGEHOG…MILES "TAILS" PROWER…KIM POSSIBLE…AMY ROSE…SILVER THE HEDGEHOG…KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA…ROUGE THE BAT…MARIO…DR. DRAKKEN…DR. EGGMAN…PRINCESS PEACH…PRINCESS DAISY…LUIGI…SENOR SENIOR JUNIOR…GILL MOSS…AND BONNIE ROCKWALLER!" **The monitor announced.

"Bonnie's participating in this event, what?" Kim asked.

Bonnie came out of her robot armor and in a swimsuit.

"Okay, I'm totally in love right now!" EnterpriseCV-6 blurted out.

"What's the matter Super Sonic Team Losers, afraid of ghosts, especially beautiful ones such as myself?" Bonnie asked while grinning evilly.

"You tried to kill me Bonnie, that's hard to get over, it's a miracle you didn't get arrested by the Station Square cops!" Sonic told Bonnie angrily.

"Yeah, you're a monster!" Amy added.

"Now, a monster I am not, but I am capable of fulfilling my father's great deeds and helping him conquer the world!" Bonnie responded.

"When we're done here, I'm gonna give you a Sonic Boom!" Sonic told Bonnie as he made his starting mark.

"READY…SET…GO!" Susie and Scarlett announced simultaneously.

Everyone jumped in the pool and started swimming towards the end, but there's just one problem.

"SONIC FORGOT HIS LIFEJ…!" kpFan739 said as he noticed Sonic was drowning.

By the way, for a more dramatic effect, click this link and then continue reading the fanfic, I'll give you three seconds. watch?v=9Yw5jkAHgME

Sonic was drowning, Mario threw a yellow lifesaver at Sonic, but it pinged into him like a Ring and continued drowning. As soon as Knuckles made it to the end he noticed Sonic drowning.

"SONIC, CATCH THIS!" Knuckles called to Sonic as he threw a red lifesaver at Sonic, but it hit him in the head and knocked him out.

"KNUCKLES, YOU KNUCKLEHEAD!" kpFan739 told Knuckles as he jumped in the pool, grabbed Sonic, and carried him out of the pool.

"*Cough, Cough, Cough* Thanks kpFan, you saved my life!" Sonic told kpFan739.

"It's no problem Sonic, happy to help!" kpFan739 responded.

And by the way, I know that first part sounded like it came from Sonic Shorts, but…it didn't.

Bonnie was laughing at Sonic hysterically.

"Aww, the poor blue little hedgehog can't swim, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bonnie laughed at Sonic.

"HEY BONNIE, WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON A HEDGEHOG YOUR OWN SIZE!?" kpFan739 told Bonnie and he started punching her in the face, knocked her and her robot suit into the pool and she got electrocuted.

"Now that's the drama!" kpFan739 said.

"By the way, who won the swimming event?" Sonic asked kpFan739.

"Your own wife Sonic, Amy" kpFan739 told Sonic as he showed him Amy receiving a gold medal.

"Great job Amy" Sonic told Amy.

"I did it just for you Sonic" Amy responded as she hugged Sonic.

"Hey Knuckles, you think you can dive down into the pool and drain the water, so we can take out Bonnie's robot suit to continue the swimming event, here's an electric shield so you don't get shocked" Sonic told Knuckles.

"Leave it to me" Knuckles said as dived into the pool and used his Shovel Claws to dig a hole in the bottom of the pool to drain the water.

Knuckles then screwed the drain back in, took Bonnie's robot suit and threw it out of the pool, and climbed back out.

"Alright guys, fill the pool back up, we're good!" kpFan739 told the pool maintenance dudes.

**Chapter 8: Synchronised Swimming, Ribbon Dancing, and The Return of Shego**

The pool was refilled and ready for Kim, Blaze, Amy, Peach, Monique, and Daisy to do some Sychronised Swimming.

"Ready Girls?" kpFan739 asked.

"We're ready" Amy responded.

"GO!" kpFan739 said.

The girls did scolding, flips, spins, the whole Synchronised Swimming procedure, they're naturals and the guys love watching them swim.

"Wow Ron, I guess your wife really can do anything" Sonic told Ron.

"Yep, she sure can" Ron responded.

"Great work, girls, it's nice to see an event at the Olympics today that isn't followed by a rivalry and a battle!" kpFan739 told the girls.

"Next event is gymnastics, starting with the trampoline!" Susie announced.

The monitor appeared again to announce the contenders.

**"THE CONTENDERS ARE…AMY ROSE…KIM POSSIBLE…BLAZE THE CAT…MONIQUE…CAMILLE LEON…PRINCESS PEACH…AND PRINCESS DAISY!" **the monitor announced.

Amy was the first contender; she got onto the trampoline and was ready for the event.

"Ready Amy?" kpFan739 asked.

"You know it" Amy responded.

"Start Jumpin'!" kpFan739 told Amy.

Amy was jumping on the trampoline and performed mid-air tricks, flips, etc. She was doing great and Sonic was very impressed by her skill.

The contenders went as followed: Blaze, then Kim, Monique, Peach, Daisy, and Camille Leon, everyone did great, however the only one who lost the Game was Camille.

"This is like so lame, I am soo gonna have some yummy revenge!" Camille said as she left the arena.

"Who even talks like that?" kpFan739 asked himself.

"Well done girls, your final gymnastic event is the Rhythmic Ribbon dance!" Scarlett told the girls.

"This is my favorite event" Amy said happily.

"Mine too Amy" Peach responded.

"I actually had a lot of fun with this event too" Blaze said.

"Kim will be the first contender" Scarlett told the girls.

Kim got her rhythmic ribbon out and started doing her ribbon dance, she was doing quite well, but there was just one problem. She accidentally got tangled up in the ribbon and lost her balance.

"WHOA!" Kim shouted as she fell on the ground.

"Kim, you okay?" Blaze and Amy asked.

"I'm fine guys, don't worry, Amy I think you're next" Kim responded.

"I'll do it for you Kim" Amy said as she did her ribbon dance.

Amy was doing great, Sonic was impressed and Kim was glad Amy was having a good time.

"How'd I do Kim?" Amy asked.

"You did great Amy" Kim responded.

"Monique, you're up now!" Amy told Monique.

"Alright, I'm ready girlfriend!" Monique said as she did a more Hip-Hop oriented ribbon dance; this is new for the Olympic Games.

"Wow, that was awesome Monique!" Kim said.

"What can I say, there's something I know I'm better at than Bonnie" Monique responded.

Peach and Daisy went and they both did a very good job, then it was Blaze's turn.

"Good luck Blaze" Kim said.

"Thank you Kim" Blaze responded as she started ribbon dancing.

She was unbelievable, super fast dance moves, fire spins, etc. Her performance was flawless that is until she got pushed to the ground.

"I'm back Princess!" Shego told Blaze.

"Not you again Shego" Blaze said.

"That's right, I'm back for revenge!" Shego responded.

"What exactly is your problem with me!?" Blaze asked angrily.

"You and Kimmie are in the way of Drakken and Eggman's plans to take over the world, and I'm stuck doing all the dirty work, and not to mention you keep CLAWING MY FACE AND SET ME ON FIRE!" Shego shouted at Blaze as she started rapidly throwing plasma balls at her.

Blaze started shooting fire at Shego, and eventually turned into a madhouse of fire and plasma.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN TO QUIT!" Shego told Blaze.

"NEITHER DO YOU!" Blaze responded.

"Got that right" Shego said.

Blaze was putting up a strong fight against Shego.

"Princess, you're winning!" Shego told Blaze

"Only because we're much better than you!" Blaze said.

"Oh no you di'int!" Shego said.

"Oh yes I di'id!" Blaze responded.

"You wanna fight?" Shego asked.

"Don't make me claw you!" Blaze warned Shego.

"And here…we…GO!" kpFan739 said to himself.

"TOO LATE!" Blaze shouted at Shego.

Blaze jumped onto Shego, clawed her face like crazy, and blasted her with fire.

"You'll never be a match for me!" Blaze told Shego as she kicked Shego in the head before walking off.

Everyone applauded and cheered for Blaze, she defeated Shego once again.

"Blaze, normally I wouldn't count a ribbon dance performance that gets interrupted but yours was done so beautifully that you won the gold medal" Susie told Blaze.

Blaze was so happy she couldn't believe it; she took her medal and showed it to Silver.

"A beautiful medal for my beautiful girl" Silver told Blaze as he hugged her.

"Well guys, this is it, the final event…The 400m Hurdle Track Race!" Sonic announced.

"Well, we better head back to the track and get ready to race" Tails responded.

"Couldn't agree more-a Tails-a!" Mario told Tails.

**Chapter 9: The Final Event **

**Track course**

Team Possible, Team Sonic, Team Mario, and the villains all made it to the track course to participate in the final event. The 400m hurdle track race!

"We finally made it to the final event of the Games, this track race decides who comes out on top, the heroes or the villains, we are about to see who the superior team is!" Scarlett announced.

"Okay guys, so all you have to do is run the 400 meter track, jump over the hurdles, and make it to the end before the villains do, it doesn't matter which one of you makes it to the end first, because each and every one of you represents the SMSTP (Super Mario/Sonic Team Possible, yeah I know that name sucks! XD) team, so let's get out there and win!" kpFan739 told the team.

"YEAH!" Everyone chanted.

Across from the heroes, all the villains were downing all of Eggman's Power Pills to enhance their speed and power; kpFan739 noticed they were up to something.

"Hmm" he thought to himself.

All the heroes and villains made their marks, and Cream fired the starting pistol.

Everyone blasted from the starting point and onto the track, running and jumping the hurdles.

"Go get them, Mr. Sonic" Cream said to herself.

Sonic was running as fast as he could but Eggman and Drakken keep managing to catch up to him.

"How are they keeping up with me?" Sonic thought to himself.

"Watch out Sonic!" Tails warned Sonic as he jumped over a hurdle.

"Thanks buddy" Sonic told Tails.

"Don't mention it!" Tails responded.

Kim was running and flipping over the hurdles; very similar to what she does when she's on a mission. Ron was doing a great job with running, but he can't seem to jump over the hurdles very well. Tails was propelling his two tails while running to pick up speed, Mario and Luigi were doing their traditional Super Mario running and jumping, after all they are Jumpmen, Blaze was blasting fire from her feet to pick up speed, Silver was floating with his Psychokinesis, Shadow blasted past some of the villains with Chaos Control, so yeah as you can tell this is a crazy race.

Sonic was halfway done with the track, and Bowser noticed it too, so he grabbed a metal pole from the ground and threw it like a ninja star at Sonic, and broke his leg.

"AHHH!" Sonic shouted as he fell to the ground.

"SONIC IS DOWN, REPEAT SONIC IS DOWN!" Susie announced.

"I broke my leg guys, I can't continue the race" Sonic told everyone.

Kim helped Sonic get up and she, Mario, Tails, Blaze, Silver, Shadow, Knuckles, Luigi, and all his friends held onto him while they all ran as quickly as they could, past the villains and to the end of the course.

"THE HEROES WIN!" Susie and Scarlett announced simultaneously.

The whole stadium was exploding with cheers and applause, they did it, they beat the villains.

"Let's look at the replay and see what we missed!" Susie announced as the monitors came on showing the replay of the race where Team Possible, Team Sonic, and Team Mario were all running to the end when a smaller hedgehog crossed the finish line first, it was Sonic and Amy's son, Tom.

"TOM THE HEDGEHOG CROSSED THE LINE FIRST, SONIC AND AMY'S SON WON THE FINAL CHALLENGE!" Susie and Scarlett announced simultaneously.

Everyone cheered and applauded for Tom as he was awarded with is first Olympic medal.

"Way Past Cool" he said.

Ralph, Felix and Vanellope were watching from the distance.

"Next time, let's get Link to take care of Tom" Vanellope told Ralph and Felix.

"Well, excuuuuse me Princess!" Link told Vanellope.

"GET OUTTA HERE!" Vanellope shouted at Link.

"Okay" Link said sadly as he walked off.

kpFan739 headed up to the news booth where Susie and Scarlett were to tell them the villains were cheating.

"Susie, Scarlett, disqualify the villains, they were using these steroid-like pills to enhance their speed and power and cheated!" kpFan739 told Susie and Scarlett while showing them a pill.

"Oh dear, you're right, This Just In: Dr. Ivo Robotnik, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Lord Monkey Fist, Bowser, Duff Killigan, and all the villains are officially disqualified for cheating!" Susie and Scarlett announced.

Eggman and Drakken were extremely furious, both their faces were steaming red, and Bowser looks like he's about to set the place on fire.

"NOOOO! HOW DARE YOU DISQUALIFY US, THAT'S IT, BRING IN THE BIG BOY!" Eggman shouted as all the Olympic equipment got linked together to form a giant fighting robot.

"Middleton, meet Olympus, the greatest fighting robot ever created!" Drakken and Eggman announced as they got into the robot, along with Bowser.

Olympus was destroying everything, everyone ran out of the arena and evacuated.

"What are we gonna do? We got a giant robot out destroying the city and the fastest hero around has a broken leg" kpFan739 said.

Sonic looked behind him and saw Bonnie's robot suit lying around.

"We fight it" Sonic said.

**Downtown Middleton **

Drakken, Eggman, and Bowser were out destroying Middleton with Olympus, Smarty Mart was destroyed, along with the Middleton Mall, Middleton High (again), and even Bueno Nacho.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS THE MOST FUN I'VE EVER HAD IN YEARS EGGMAN!" Drakken laughed.

"I know, oh look Bowser, military soldiers, why don't you set them on fire" Eggman told Bowser.

Bowser roared and breathed fire on the military.

Global Justice agents were surrounding Drakken, Eggman, and Bowser and just as they were about obliterate the agents, something came out of nowhere and knocked the robot down.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Sonic told the villains while in a tricked out upgraded version of Bonnie's robot suit.

"What's a crippled hedgehog in a mechanical suit gonna do?" Eggman asked.

"Glad you asked, Sonic Twister!" Sonic said as he blasted out a giant blue tornado (even bigger than his Sonic Wind tornado) at the Olympus robot, knocking it into the ground.

"Come on Olympus, bring out the skeets!" Eggman told Olympus.

The Olympus robot grew machine guns and started shooting at Sonic but he flew past them, whacked into the core of the robot, and took out the Chaos Emerald that was powering it.

Olympus started glitching out, Drakken, Eggman, and Bowser jumped off the robot, and it exploded, and by the way you wanna know where all the pieces landed? Well…

They all hit Mr. Barkin's house and destroyed it.

"AAAAAHHHHH, THAT'S IT, I'M MOVING TO UPPERTON!" Mr. Barkin shouted.

Drakken, Eggman, and Bowser were surrounded by Team Possible, Team Sonic, Team Mario, Team 739, and Team Ralph, there was no way for them to escape.

"Uhh, you think you're that but you're *gulp* not?" Drakken asked in fear.

Everybody cracked their knuckles and beat Drakken, Eggman, and Bowser to a pulp; Mario even grabbed Bower by the tail, swung him around, and threw him into Lake Wannaweep.

"SO LONG YOU BOWSER!" Mario told Bowser as he threw him.

"I HATE THAT PLUMBER!" Bowser shouted before he fell into the toxic lake.

Global Justice agents arrested Eggman and Drakken, Sonic now has a crutch, and all is better now.

"I gotta say Sonic, that was a lot of fun being in the Olympic Games with you and Mario, hope we can do it again sometime" Kim told Sonic.

"Yeah, hopefully I don't break another leg next time" Sonic responded.

"I know, hope you get better soon, and congratulations to little Tommy here" Kim said as she tickled Tom.

"Well I guess we better get going guys, we'll see you next time Team Possible" Tails said and they all waved at Team Possible.

"Until next time Team Sonic" Kim said as they waved back.

Team Sonic, Team Mario, Team Ralph, and everyone else headed into the X-Tornado and Peach's jet and flew through the vortexes going to the Mushroom Kingdom and Mobius. A new adventure will unfold, but for now, rest easy, heroes!

**STAGE CLEAR, RANK A (THE END!) **


End file.
